


玻璃箱底

by xziee223



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce OOC到我不認得他, Bruce有女裝癖, Bruce的性別認同是男人, M/M, 前面一個tag沒標錯, 我只能說我很抱歉, 所以Jason零的不清不白, 相信我我本來想寫很嚴肅的東西
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 都已經跟蝙蝠說隨時可以來冰山賭場找他玩了，三個月過去蝙蝠俠一次也沒出現過，別說蝙蝠俠了，Bruce Wayne也沒來過！Jason決定先不管企鵝人，來去找Bruce放炸彈，卻撞見大蝙蝠去找前陣子才分手的貓女，他們沒有複合、沒有吵架，那個男人很自然地接受了貓女新的口紅顏色。不是吻，好險不是吻，但誰他媽會想到貓女妖嬈地騎在蝙蝠俠身上是為了幫他塗口紅——！！？





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

　　上一次他這樣挨在滴水獸旁邊時，是他的制服還有一點綠色、黃色元素、布料也沒有現在這麼多的時候。

　　當時滴水獸是他最好的朋友，現在也是，它不會有任何情緒，它有耐心，Jason帶來的一切它照單全收，絕不會對他咆哮或嫌棄他的話題或對他說 **不准抽菸** 。

　　但它同時也有吝嗇的一面，Jason唧唧渣渣地說了很多東西，他希望滴水獸能像碟仙一樣至少回他是或不是，它不曾回應過男孩成長青年之間的任何『聊天』。

 

　　「他去找貓女——我知道他跟貓女在上床， **誰他媽不知道！** 」紅頭罩捏著可憐無辜的菸屁股，一股腦兒地碎碎唸，「我以為他們在上床， **誰他媽不以為！** 」

　　Jason深吸了一口氣，沈重地吐出，雙腿縮在胸前，像當年那個焦躁的小羅賓。

 

　　「我們打架的時候是用男性賀爾蒙在打的，尤其是他，——我們怎麼會沒發現老傢伙在底下穿著絲襪？我敢打賭連Alfred都不知道！」停了一下，「不，Alfred一定知道，我很抱歉Alfred我不該懷疑你……」

　　爆裂式的煩躁過後，是感到深深的背叛。

 

　　——其他人知道嗎？

　　——……為什麼我不知道？

 

　　Jason以為自己夠了解Bruce，他以為男人在花叢中過只單純想塑造Bruce Wayne是個草包的形象，他根本沒想過Bruce會連他們都騙……

　　然後他有點希望Dick、Tim跟Damian都不知道，這樣他還能找回一點優越感。

 

　　Jason抽完那根菸，看著遠遠的景色，整個高譚都在他的腳底下，在蝙蝠俠的管制下。

　　——那個男人到底要把自己壓抑到什麼地步……

 

　　對於那個充滿男性霸權外觀的頑固老爸，Jason赫然發現自己一點排斥也沒有。他沒有半刻『同情』老頭子的癖好、也沒有半刻覺得不適，他同情的是老頭子得用比他能想像的更大的力量克制自己不要在蝙蝠裝備上點綴任何一點點潤滑他恐怖元素的小裝飾，還要時刻裝作拳頭可以解決一切……不，那應該不是裝的。

　　總之，奧斯卡欠老傢伙至少20座小金人！

 

 

 

2.

 

　　「這是什麼？維多利亞？」Bruce一臉懵逼地看著被秘書送來自己面前的奧斯卡小金人。

　　「在您今天早上的包裹裡，已檢查過沒有危險物品。」

　　「……」Bruce望著它，金色的小人栩栩如生，他敢打賭真正的小金人也沒這麼栩栩如生，「誰寄來的？」

　　維多利亞意味深長地將卡片一起放上來，署名是『常來玩，Daddy』。

　　「……」Bruce用阻止世界末日的力氣阻止自己翻白眼，「放著就好。」

 

　　維多利亞再留下一個意味深長的微笑就離開了，好像那只是Bruce跟某個情人的可愛小情趣。

 

　　Bruce放下手上正在蓋章的文件，壓下藏在腿邊的一顆按鈕才打開他第二格抽屜，裡頭有一個堪比蝙蝠洞檢查儀器的小設備，Bruce將小金人放進去，祈禱這座小金人不會炸掉太多東西。

 

　　三秒後，嗶一聲，抽屜內的面板上顯示『安全』字樣，一反往常的顯示使Bruce皺眉，不知何時起，先檢查Jason送來的所有東西是否安全已經成為他的職業病，在Jason送來的東西裡找到危險成份也成了一種習慣，或樂觀一點的說，他把這個當成他跟Jason之間的小遊戲——但小金人是安全的？怎麼可能？

　　Bruce翻過小金人，看著底下的深褐色盒子，正中央的位置有一個橢圓螺旋形的紋路，一副就是要他把拇指放上去的樣子。

　　好吧，他倒是不擔心Jason炸斷他的手指。Bruce將拇指放上去，底座發出喀嗒聲的同時他心裡的蝙蝠俠在怒吼。

　　他的指紋也太容易被竊取！甚至不是他本人都能做出一個用他指紋加密的東西！

　　小金人底座的板子彈開一個小縫，Bruce對自己的隱私保密功夫感到失望，Jason這麼少回莊園、這麼少跟他接觸都能弄到他的完整指紋，那些想竊取Wayne集團資料的人到底為什麼還沒成功？

　　Bruce心灰意冷地扳開小縫，裡面有一個紫紅色柔軟的紗網布料，不用仔細看都能看出一圈完美的蕾絲。

 

　　絲襪。

　　Bruce將它抽出，詛咒它在手上滑過的觸感……他寧可Jason炸了他的手指！

 

 

 

3.

 

　　冰山賭場的老闆辦公室裡，Jason一臉哀愁，他沒等到Bruce拿著他給的酒吧邀請函來玩，卻等到蝙蝠俠在整個高譚出演比暴躁更暴躁的故事，黑壓壓的大蝙蝠所到之處都哀鴻遍野。

 

　　他翻開他找Selina要的型錄，他可是跟貓女確認五十遍才決定要買那條絲襪的啊……

　　——他送錯款式了嗎？還是老傢伙膩了？

　　——不可能啊，那可是今年秋天全高譚制霸腿殺第一名的流行款耶！

 


	2. 二

 

4.

 

　　維多利亞前三天都投來『別跟你的玩玩對象這麼認真』的表情，後兩天開始懷疑Wayne總裁是不是被跟蹤狂盯上了，「我需要幫你報警嗎？」她擔憂地問。

　　Bruce一臉便秘，沒思考完全這該歸類在 **家庭問題** 還是 **閨蜜問題** ，只好擠出一點微笑，「不用，放著就好。」

　　「你昨天也這麼說。」

　　Bruce只能笑，因為他昨天也這麼無奈跟爆氣。

 

　　自從上個星期五他收到絲襪跟代表『你他媽超會演！』的小金人後，他就確定Jason知道他的秘密，星期五晚上到星期日晚上他都在揍罪犯跟試圖找到貓女。

　　那個唯一知道他嗜好的女人此時消失得無影無蹤，他對她付出了絕對的信任，說好的『我不會告訴別人的Bruce～』根本是個屁！

　　一個禮拜上班日五天，五個小金人，每一個裡面都有一個不同的驚喜！

　　絲襪、紫紅色蕾絲內褲、純銀細手鏈、安全無痛打耳洞 **招待卷** 、一把有編號的鑰匙……

 

　　看到那把鑰匙，Bruce頭痛欲裂，他怎能忍受Jason這麼挑釁他？

　　鑰匙是Wayne科技一樓的置物櫃鑰匙，用來存放一些員工的私人大型包裹或 **團購商品** ，這表示Jason最少進來Wayne科技一次還搞到置物櫃的鑰匙。

　　一方面Bruce該處置沒保管好鑰匙的保全人員、檢查重新設計科技保全，一方面他又覺得自己教出來的崽子 **就是應該要** 騙過Wayne科技的保全（無論是有機保全或無機保全），不然他的臉往哪放？

 

　　Bruce摀著臉煩躁地呻吟著，握著那該死的鑰匙走進電梯，思來想去找不到Jason這麼做的動機，Jason通常兩個提示內就會讓他知道他想搞什麼，但一連來了五個工作天的提示，除了嘲笑他的興趣外Bruce沒想到Jason其他的動機。

　　Jason嘲笑他的方式不可能只有他會感覺到，青年偏愛大干動戈讓高譚居民很有感，例如把黑面具弄消失、把企鵝人弄消失、把小丑倒吊在高譚大橋上面考驗小丑閃車的腰力（或車主們的仇恨與人性），他會搞到高譚雞飛狗跳，但Bruce仔細回想最近幾個月，紅頭罩有比較收斂一點，他都貼心地挑在蝙蝠俠看起來很閒的時候才搞事。

　　而這次只有郵差、維多利亞、他跟貓女參與進來，相較之下Jason根本在做慈善事業。

 

　　來到一樓，Bruce真的很不想在Wayne科技大樓的一樓、眾目睽睽之下打開那個置物櫃，Jason自己寄來給他是一回事，他自己去領又是一回事，而且會放進置物櫃的絕對是一座小金人放不下的東西，他給員工的置物櫃很大，有特別申請的話也有相當於摩爾倉庫中型格局的空間，南瓜馬車沒有馬都放得下！

　　然後他慶幸鑰匙所對應的號碼只是鞋盒大的格子，至少他能確定Jason沒有買台夢幻的南瓜馬車給他……

　　「……」Bruce的鑰匙舉在半空，『裡面也許是顆南瓜』的想法閃光他腦海，他得自己去找Zatanna完成變成南瓜馬車的任務……

 

　　 **別傻了，** **Bruce** ，他可沒跟Selina討論過他根本不感興趣的馬車，Jason送他各種蔬菜水果都有可能就是不會送他南瓜。

　　鑰匙插入、轉半圈、打開，裡面只有一個摺了一半的紙袋，維多利亞的秘密的紙袋。

　　不是維多利亞的維多利亞，是維多利亞的秘密的維多利亞！不用看都知道裡面是一件他的尺寸的胸罩！深紫紅色的胸罩！

 

　　Bruce用阻止自己殺了小丑的力氣阻止自己把櫃子炸掉，做了好幾個深呼吸才有勇氣抬起手，頹喪地拿下裡頭的紙袋。

　　Wayne科技公司內的八卦不會比媒體能拍攝到的還要貧乏，畢竟這裡是第一手消息，Bruce相信維多利亞——維多利亞的維多利亞，不是維多利亞的秘密的維多利亞——已經把他有恐怖追求者的消息傳給至少三個人知道。

　　別以為三個人是少數，三個人經過三天的渲染會超過三百人，沒準兒連日本分公司都知道有迷妹在追求Bruce了呢！

　　於是他不用擔心有人把這些迷妹送來的東西聯想到總裁大人的愛好上，說來到底是好還不好？

 

　　Bruce嘆了口氣，啪一聲打開紙袋。

 

　　蜜桃粉。

 

 

 

5.

 

　　冰山賭場的新老闆，Jason Todd跟以往每一天一樣把腿翹在桌面上，手裡耳朵跟肩膀夾著手機，手上翻著他已經要翻爛的內衣型錄。電話另一頭是Bruce找了整整一個禮拜的Selina Kyle。

 

　　「我覺得我買的尺寸太小了。」

　　『罩杯計算不是公分說了算，上圍跟下圍是很重要的數據。』貓女說得一派輕鬆。

　　Jason闔起型錄，滿腦子是Bruce脫掉上衣在Selina公寓裡量胸圍的畫面，「不要跟我炫耀他在妳那量過胸圍！」

　　『我可以炫耀的還有很多～』

　　Jason不甘願地磨著牙，「妳——」喊到一半，窗外亮光光的藍天突然出現一道黑影。

 

　　玻璃在重力加速度的衝擊下碎得體無完膚，蝙蝠俠在大白天出現真是見鬼了！

　　蝙蝠俠黑著臉，他周圍氣場都是黑的，氣宇磅礡朝Wayne家最神秘的那個養子衝過去，Jason拿著電話還一臉問號就被拎著領子抓起來，左臉猝不及防狠狠挨了一拳！

 

　　冰山賭場的新老闆往一旁跌過去，落地之前想起昨天Selina信心滿滿的打包票：『相信我，這次他絕對會來找你～』貓女如鈴聲般的笑聲仍在他耳邊迴盪：『不要小看他的偏執～』

 

　　「 **紫紅色的內褲就要配紫紅色的胸罩！！** 」男人咆哮的聲音再震破沒掉完全的玻璃，全高譚的反派都該把這句話視為聖旨！

 


	3. 三

 

6.

 

　　香檳喝太多了，絕對是。

 

　　Jason分辨不出他的頭暈是酒喝太多的頭暈還是被老頭子打太用力的頭暈，總之他頭暈了，不然他無法解釋 **那個** **Bruce** 居然在意內衣顏色是否成套……

 

　　蝙蝠俠的臉史上無敵黑，Jason愣在地上摀著一邊臉，說不出話來只能多吸幾口新鮮空氣，還好他把企鵝人的夢幻小窗窗給關了，不然讓他看見自己被老蝙蝠打一拳還旋轉飛出去的畫面多沒面子。

　　Jason抬起另一隻手，指向桌上，那裡放著一個維多利亞的秘密的紙袋。

 

　　蝙蝠俠瞬間抖了一下，Jason發誓自己有看到他往後一步的踉蹌。

　　「成套的顏色，B。」他說，緩緩地站了起來，「我很抱歉我拿錯了，蜜桃粉是下個星期的主題。」

　　霎那間的錯愕過後，隨之而來的是暴躁的瞪視，Jason以為蝙蝠俠會在他的空間中成為這週不斷咆哮、毆打罪犯的蝙蝠俠，看起來要把世界的不公平、內心的委屈、野狗隨地大小便的憤怒都發洩在罪犯身上的 **那個** 蝙蝠俠。

　　Jason提起桌上的袋子，小心翼翼地拿出裡面的東西，果然是跟絲襪、內褲同顏色的胸罩，紫紅色蕾絲的性感胸罩。

　　Bruce又退了一步，這一步很明顯，似乎沒在隱藏。

　　下一秒蝙蝠俠咆哮了一個F開頭的髒字，從他摔進來的窗戶摔出去了，跑得比追犯人的速度還快。

 

　　「……」Jason又愣住了，實在不曉得自己他媽又做錯什麼。

　　他撿起電話，火都上來了，「給妳看了場好戲，貓女。」

　　『他的拳頭從未朝我的臉上過來～』

　　「妳又知道他打我臉了？」

　　『你們這群男孩都一樣的。』笑意不止。

　　「……」可惡。

 

　　Jason揉著他的臉，嘴裡有熟悉的血腥味，他已經習慣Bruce沒問前因後果先打再說了，但是被這個理由打還是第一次……

 

　　『我猜你接下來想問我剩下的還該不該送。』

　　「該死——」Jason倒吸一口氣，「妳知道的太多了！」

　　『繼續送吧，Jason，不要懷疑你的好意。』

 

 

 

7.

 

　　大白天就被蝙蝠俠掀了的地下酒吧一臉錯愕，大概就跟Jason錯愕的表情一樣錯愕。

　　蝙蝠俠從第一間抄到最後一間，每一間他都有一個合理的名目，就好像他平常效率也這麼高一樣。

 

　　Jason找到他的時候他親愛的老爸的雙手還在顫抖，每個指關節上都是血……反正不是Bruce的血，所以Jason也不會同情。

　　「Well……如果你願意收保護費，你會比Bruce Wayne還要有錢。」Jason說，他以前跟毒販收保護費的日子過得蠻滋潤的。他以紅頭罩的身份待在蝙蝠俠洩忿的最後一間賭場外面，手上拿著那個沒被蝙蝠帶走的維多利亞的秘密的紙袋。

 

　　「不。」蝙蝠俠對他（或他的紙袋）咆哮，「不！」更兇狠的低吼。

　　「我拿槍指著小丑你都沒這麼反對。」看來他得到老爸更大的關注了，哈哈，是不是要再開個香檳慶祝？

　　「你的目的是什麼？」蝙蝠俠朝他吼著，這是今天Jason第二個從他那得到的完整句子。

　　青年皺起眉頭，「……」張開嘴，又閉起。他沒有想好Bruce問他這個問題時的回應，一方面他真不意外男人懷疑他的目的，一方面他又討厭老頭子真的問出來。

 

　　「我先幫你的 **前女友** 說句話，不是她透漏給我知道，是我自己發現的。」Jason也吼回去，「再來我要幫我自己說話，我該死的總算願意幫我自己說話了！就是我他媽送你東西是因為我願意！」

　　「……」

 

　　蝙蝠俠的拳頭仍在顫抖，紅頭罩的臉幾乎都在面罩底下，只有他的額頭跑了出來，Bruce看不出Jason的表情。

　　這幾天連日收到Jason送來的東西，Bruce已經說服自己Jason不可能是為了嘲笑他才送他禮物，但他仍想不出一個合適的名目，又不敢去問Jason。

　　他跟Jason是那麼地八字不合——他希望合，他當然想合，但Jason不想合他要怎麼合！——Jason不會對他做善意的事，尤其他們上次吵架後還沒和好。

 

　　「我不在乎你要把自己壓抑到什麼地步，老頭，」紅頭罩嘆了口氣，「我只是希望你明白，除了貓女之外，我也是能讓你感到自在的人。」當然還除了他會打碎壞人頭蓋骨的那一面。

　　「……」蝙蝠俠的上唇跟下唇稍微分開一點點，Jason覺得老頭子正在消化自己說的話，他現在是否該帥氣轉身把蝙蝠俠留在一片暈倒的罪犯當中？然後等老頭子自己去他的酒吧作客？

　　「就這樣，沒別的什麼了。」

 

　　沉默中，紅頭罩萬分尷尬，蝙蝠俠不理他，他的尷尬癌要發作了，他沒有再做出遞出紙袋的動作，懷疑貓女跟本在耍著他玩，他得離開這裡，老頭子永遠不會感覺到他的好意。

 

　　「紅頭罩。」

　　「……？」正要離開的Jason抬起頭，蝙蝠俠護目鏡下的目光看著他，不是那個更吸引人的紙袋，就是看著他。

　　「我……你想知道的話，我……」他的聲音沒有平時那麼強硬，「我是同性戀。」

 

　　雨在這個時候下下來了。

　　滂沱大雨。

 

 

 

8.

 

　　「喔。」Jason腦子裡突然轟了一大聲，產生極為嚴重的耳鳴，「要我……幫你聯絡超人嗎？」

　　蝙蝠俠咬住牙，表情極為兇惡，「為什麼他媽的是超人！？」

　　「你想 **他媽的** 超人我也不意外……」

　　「那是語助詞不是動詞！！」

 


	4. 四

9.

 

　　短短一個星期，Jason很努力適應Bruce有女裝癖以及是一名同性戀的事實。

　　雖然這對他來說都不是什麼原本不接受要去試著接受的事，但這兩件事都是原本他以為Bruce絕對不是卻都是的事。

 

　　咱們老爸有那～麼多的女朋友啊，Jason把兩手伸出來都數不完，相較之下他一隻手就數的完……一隻手內還包含他的炮友、閨蜜跟曖昧對象。

　　而這個Bruce居然從以前到現在都喜歡男人，這到底是哪裡搞錯了……

 

　　Jason瞪著自己的酒杯，他已經從拌家家酒的香檳畢業改喝威士忌了，威士忌裡的冰塊都在嘲笑他。

　　「Jay。」Bruce坐在他旁邊，欲言又止。

　　「……」Jason轉過頭，突然想起是他約老頭子來喝一杯的，就在他們一起把另一條街的非法賭場掃平之後。

　　「我很抱……」

　　「不，Bruce，這不值得道歉。」Jason說，「我只是在想……我認識的女孩不多，但是她們都說過……同性戀們都……很 **貼心細膩** 。」

　　「……」

　　「貼心細膩到會讓很多女孩摔進戀愛的那種貼心細膩……你不會告訴我那些，那～些全是你不小心泡到的吧？」Jason回憶他認識Bruce的點點滴滴，不想就算了，越想越心痛，就算他只是想回憶老頭子跟女人們的互動有多直男，也都會連帶想起就在旁邊看的自己，「好吧，或許有跡可循，……跟你交往過的妹子們都說你本人是個真正的紳士，雖然她們之間可能在比誰能在再次遇到你時給你更響亮的巴掌。」

　　「我很抱歉。」Bruce說，「對你我的確不夠細膩，……也或許是細膩過頭，我希望你能記得我沒有任何一刻恨過你。」

　　「我知道，Bruce，我知道。」

　　「你恨我嗎？Jason？」

　　「……」青年再一次看他，「哪方面？」

　　男人沈重地嘆了氣，他沒有隱藏他感到失落的事實，「我不是個……傳統的男性。」

　　「一點點生氣而已，我氣我成為讓你更壓抑的幫兇之一。」青年再吞了一口威士忌，他承認他不是一個大度的人，尤其是跟蝙蝠有關的事，他不管其他人在Bruce心裡的信任質有多高，是否高到可以得知他的這項秘密，可他居然只對貓女卸下這層面的心房，這到底是他的直男兒子們的錯還是老頭子的錯？

　　「你沒有，Jay。」Bruce接過自己的第二杯威士忌，他們都很有默契地沈默，等酒保走遠。

 

 

 

10.

 

　　Bruce的記憶深處一直記著一條裙子，它有剪裁整齊的裙擺、蓬蓬的白紗，那是泰勒表妹的花童禮服，那也是Bruce第一次發現自己喜歡女孩的衣服。

　　瑪莎的吻很溫柔，母親承諾他會一起去問泰勒表妹能否借他穿，他會愛護它、不弄皺它。

　　泰勒熱愛當花童的這一天，她今天是最美的小女孩，今天過後她才能把裙子借給Bruce，Bruce永遠不會忘記他當下有多期待跟泰勒的笑容有多甜美……

 

　　「後來我的表哥雷吉斯……泰勒的親兄弟，他說很噁心。」

　　Jason翻了一個白眼，孩子的教育不能等耶，「你不怕他，對嗎？」

　　「你想像不到雷吉斯會的惡毒詞彙，他才九歲。」

　　Jason稍微舉高酒杯，做了一個致敬的動作，「因為你那時候還不認識Damian。」

　　「Damian起碼熟悉罵人的藝術，你不能否認有時你也很佩服他罵人不帶髒字，拐彎抹角卻能切中要點。」

　　「……」Jason停頓一下，這裡他需要喝一口威士忌才能點頭，「好吧，我承認，別把他寵壞了老頭。」

　　男人有點驕傲地笑了笑，「我的反駁更聰明更強大，雷吉斯被一個小自己三歲的表弟嗆得說不出話來。」一口吞光他的威士忌不加冰，「雷吉斯氣壞了，他恨我，他恨我的父母，所以他把我是個變態的原因歸咎於Martha跟Tomas……」

　　「你不是變態，Bruce。」

　　「有時候我也懷疑這點。」Bruce再點了杯酒，「他們的葬禮上我第二次毆打雷吉斯，他的嘴不該存在。」

　　「……」Jason也一口氣喝光他的威士忌加冰，「知道了。」

 

　　Bruce發出咯咯咯的笑聲，這是他今晚第一次笑，也或許是Jason送來第一座小金人後他第一次笑，「別殺人，Jason。」

　　青年瞠大眼睛，心中不住雀躍，老頭子居然同意他為他個人的過往私仇做點什麼？——那個老頭子！？

　　「是，老大。」

 

 

 

11.

 

　　「你想把你的鞋子帶走可以給我留個訊息或自己來拿，你知道進來的方式，不用奪命連環call。」貓女故作抱怨地為他們打開門，「我甚至記不起來你上次走正門的時候。」

　　Bruce不耐煩地哼了聲，他聞起來有濃濃的酒味。

　　「嗨，貓咪。」Jason跟在後面進來。

　　「嗨，小紅。」

 

　　Bruce皺眉，他倆什麼時候這麼熱絡了？

 

　　「你們打算怎麼帶走？」Selina由上至下看了Wayne父子倆，他們兩手空空，聞起來是不能開車的狀態。

　　「呃……用手拿？」青年不明所以地望回去，難不成他們說的『鞋子』是隻貓的名字不成？

　　Bruce走路在晃，Selina眨眨眼，「你什麼都沒告訴他是嗎？」

　　「……」

　　「？」Jason癟嘴，「有什麼我該知道而我不知道的？——我知道你瞞了我很多，很多， **很多！** 」

　　「不是那樣的，Jason，」男人頭痛地揉著他的太陽穴，「是鞋子…… **們** 。」指向貓女的更衣間。

 

　　永遠不要質疑一個上流社會女士的更衣間，那通常比一般人的房間還大；貓女她不算是上流社會人士，她有很多衣物、飾品或寶藏，但她不用用到 **一整面牆** 的鞋櫃……

 

　　「……」Jason用 **驚慌失措** 也不為過的心情瞪著那面用高跟鞋、厚底鞋做裝飾的牆面。

　　「……」Bruce抹了把臉，「你答應過不會評判。」

　　「我不評判你，我不評判你， **我不評判你！** ——我評判我自己！我居然覺得你很含蓄！」Jason胡亂地抓亂自己的頭髮，「我居然覺得你買了間房子給貓女絕對是真愛因為你沒給別的女人買過房！結果要藏的不是嬌是你的腳！我居然誤會你是人類認識你那麼久不知道你是蜈蚣！」

　　Bruce很無辜，「貓咪很擅長推銷。」

　　被推卸責任的Selina只是露出一個寵溺萬分的笑容，湊過來摟住她 **前男友** 的胳膊，「原諒我只是想看到你開箱的表情，我只有那時候才能確認你很幸福～」

　　Jason咬牙，拔高聲音，「但我給你東西你卻揍了大半個高譚！」

 

 


End file.
